Levipod it's not stupid, it's advanced!
by Anchorgurl1
Summary: Random song-inspired drabbles done out of boredom and need to ship! Not scott...but read and review anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Santeria-Sublime  
Allen was mad. As in he should strangle this no good clanker where he stands. All his alimony was spent. He should shoot this Sancho* and kick her. But it's improper for a man to lay a hand on a woman, even if she did divorce him for another man. He was depressed and even was considering black magic to get her back. NO! The once pretty was now the beautiful Dr. Volger.

Hey there Delilah-Plain white tee's  
Alek didn't like being so far from Deryn. He was on some daft mission for the zoo keeping society and he missed her. She was in London but, he was sure she looked brighter than any star in the sky. He wasn't very good with expressing his emotions was the only problem...if only every simple stupid little compliment made her swoon he'd say it all. But Deryn Sharp wasn't a sooner. Even though their friends at the Society made fun of them for being so serious and so young they just laughed along because thanks to her tons of American women were getting to serve and tons of countries were facing the wrath of the Suffragettes.

Amazing-Kanye West ft. Young Jeezy

Dylan had this air about him it was so...confident that was the word. Alek didn't understand how one person could be so sure of them self. Even though he acted humble he could see passed it. It was like no matter what anyone tried to do the mighty Dylan Sharp would be in charge, kicking butt, taking names, and living like a…what was it those Americans were always...oh, yeah..LIKE A BOSS! Alek however was pretty amazed with himself. He had helped with a revolution, saved and airship (twice but, who's counting?), and was better off at making friends then before!

Things you see in a graveyard-Repo! The genetic opera  
If you know just where to sulk and just were to hide you can see some odd things in a graveyard...for instance the former Prince of Austria-Hungary morning his parents. His paramour which was a...MALE? If the Emperor of Austria-Hungarian had any thoughts of giving him a second chance at the throne they were out the window at the sight of him in the arms of a former airman!  
"Maggot...dusts his descendents were a bust they shall inherit nothing…No...No! The others in the world were so quick to blame Franz' sudden death on Serbian assassinations...I guess I'll take it to my death!"He thought.

I write sins not tragedies- Panic! At the disco  
Oh, well imagine as he's pacing pews in a church corridor he hears  
"What a beautiful wedding but what a shame the brides a whore" said one of Nora's "friends" to a waiter. Volger being a chivalrous gentlemen chimed in and said  
"Haven't you people every heard of closing the Dam door no! It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality I suppose" leaving them gape mouthed and awe struck.


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry field forever- The Beatles  
Whenever Alek and Deryn were alone he felt like he was in a different world- a different place. He didn't know what to call it she always kind of smelt like strawberries so strawberry fields? He wishes he could take Deryn there to show her how she made him feel. Did he make her feel the same way?

Misguided Ghost - Paramour  
Deryn missed her Ma, sure they fought a lot but she felt guilty for leaving. All she left was a note to explain things it said:  
"I'm going away for a while but, I'll be back don't try and follow me. You see I'm trying to find my place and it might not be here where I feel safe; I'm just one of those ghosts traveling endlessly. Well no I'm told that this is life the pain is just a simple compromise so we can get what we want out of it. I love you but there's no one road and we should not be the same.  
Your daughter,  
Deryn

This Close- Flyleaf  
Alek was finally feeling real, alive if you will. He had a dream about him a Deryn. They did and still took all they could from life without bleeding and came broken and empty handed in the end. He thinks he's finally starting to understand what Volger meant by saying "In the hearts of the blind something you'll never find is a vision of light". He felt like using the voice of his now dead parent to scream how he felt. He didn't know who he was anymore not once in life has he been real but he's never felt this close before. He felt like he was looking in society's window and dressing the part of a prince. He's glad that he's not that snobby little kid anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello children! So If you have any ideas for songs, movies, plays, parodies, ect. that I could Leviathanis for this lovely collection of drabbles please pm or comment with them!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Anchorgurl1 **

Sound of Beasties

**(A/N:) Okay technically this first one could go in Forum inspired but, this story never gets any love!**

As he arrived at the only place in the small dock town the _Leviathan_ stopped at he hoped to find his old fencing master. The man said he needed some time to clear his head and reminisce and since they were in Austria he wanted to visit the nearby town. After looking around the dimly light pub, but not seeing a single familiar face Alek slammed the pubs door in disappointment once again. He had been looking all over for Count Volger and had yet to see him! Alek quickened his pace through the street- he worried that if he didn't find Volger the _Leviathan_ would think he'd made a go at an escape!

As he neared the town's edge he heard a very high pitched voice singing- the farther from town he got the louder it became. At first he thought it was a woman singing but, no the voice belonged to that of a man! And not just any man- Count Ernest Volger!

"Count?" Alek asked bewildered

"The Hills are alive with the sound of music- er Alek what are you doing here?" his face flushed

"I could be asking the same, as well as why you're dancing around a field singing like a woman!" Alek replied

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Count's face was as red as the dress he was wearing…wait dress?

"C-count are you wearing a dress?" the younger boy began to laugh now

"No!"

Later that very minute young Midshipmen Deryn Sharp was found dead…the cause of her death was found to be laughter!

**A Shakespearian failure**

"Deryn will you be my Juliette? Say yes and in return I shall be your Romeo! " Alek was on one knee in front of her, as she began to reply he began to sweat even more.

"No" she replied simply, and Alek felt like his world had just crashed down.

"W-what? Why? I thought you loved me!" he picked himself back up to save some of his pride.

"_Dummkopf_! I don't want to die, and I most certainly don't want you to be poisoned by my family!" she was being sarcastic even in this situation

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" he asked sheepish and confused

"Of course!" she replied

" _Dummkopf!" _Bovril called from his perch as they embraced

**Only two this time sorry! I had to go to a wedding!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a bunch of song drabbles (you don't say)! All the songs are from Repo! The Genetic Opera! Prompt are welcome!**

**Not Scott**

Zydrate anatomy

He scratches his arm, the injection place. Running his fingers through his hair he lets of out his frustration some mix of a grunt and a sigh. He _needs _a fix, and he'll do anything for it! Lord knows he has before. It is raining now- he curses his bad luck as he scrunches further against the wall…maybe his dealer will not show up…no he has too! Another minute goes by before he hears foot step in the alleyway ass he stands up he sees who it is. It's not his dealer… it's his old friend. Oh god why? Newkirk quickly sat back down hoping Dylan would pass….why did Dylan look so young still? It had been nearly 18 years since the _Leviathan _and he still looked 15. The boy passed him up and Newkirk felt a surge of relief before realizing why Dylan didn't recognize him. That wasn't Dylan- that was his son…Dylan had grown up, got wife, and kids…what happened to Newkirk.

**(a/n:) Deryn is Deryn but, Newkirk never found that out! I don't think Deryn would want to have kids but it needed to happen for this fiction.**

Genetic Emancipation

Alek lay in the storm walker next to his other men while listening to Volger and his wireless transmitter. Alek's whole life was crumbling before his and yet opening…his parents were dead- the same parents that cut him off from the world. The parents he had hated and loved. The parents he had hidden behind while the told him things some part of him knew untrue… he was finally free once the war was over he could lead a normal life….once they got to Switzerland they would be safe and unbothered….

Seventeen (the fifteen year old version)

Deryn was 15 years old now, and her mother still never let her fly. All she wanted to do was fly but, her mother was still scared after the incident that happened with her father- the one where he, well, died. As Deryn viciously packed her bags she thought of just what she would say if her ma saw her sneak out-

"I'm 15 now and you can't stop me! Mama's little girls a barking monster sorry but, you can't boss me into being what I don't want to be!"

Infected

Aleksander was 12 years old today. Another year he's lived, another year the tension grew in his family. His great uncle wished he was never born as did most of his family.

"This entire situation fault," as he passed a portrait of his mother "I'm infected with your common blood!" What difference did it make if he took Latin- he would never use it or what about math! What hope did someone like him have?

I didn't know I loved you so much (part 2 of ^)

Now at 16 he hated himself for thinking such things back then He hated his mother for no reason and now he would never get the chance to apologize, hug, or hear her voice again. He would never smell her lavender sent or see the look she gave him when he tried to talk his way out of fencing. His parents were the world to him and he didn't realize it until too late!

"I didn't know I loved you so much," he thought as a tear fell on his mother's locket. The one his father left on the tennis court, the one his mother bought for him, and the one that was given to him just before they left. He didn't know why at the time but, he does now…they'd never get the chance to give it to him another time.

Legal Assassin

Nathan put the poison into the Arch Duck and arch duchesses drink, and went out to serve the two. They said thank you and went back to talking politics and other subject that did not concern him. As he returned to the kitchen he was stopped by a man.

"Here," the man said handing him an unmarked envelop "for the job you've just done." Then the man turned on his heels and left. Nathan hated his work taking innocent lives but, it was the only way to keep out of jail and food on the table for his daughter…what would his wife think of the monster he's become?


	5. Chapter 5

Book Shuffle based off Movie Shuffle*! Book descriptions at the bottom if you haven't read any of them!

*Idea by SecretKeeper1095 I promise I'll do the Movie Shuffle one day when my brain isn't so…blank!

, Fade, Gone by Lisa Goodman *

Deryn cautiously walked down the corridors of the_ Leviathan _praying that none of the sleeping crew member left their doors open. It was hard enough to hide the fact you're a girl- let alone the fact you can be sucked into any random person's dreams if you get too close! As she and Tazza neared the center of the corridor Deryn felt a fuzzy sensation come over her, and before she knew it she was on the floor vision back as coal. _Great! Well as long as this isn't a barking wet dream! _Deryn thought as the blackness around her began to transform into a blur of color and noises. It was true Deryn Sharp had seen more than enough fantasy booty to last her a life time, and much to her dismay this very dream looked oh so similar to those.

_I-is that Newkirk! _She thought with disgust as she tried to pull out and stop from seeing the horrid sight.

2. Guns, Germs, and Steal: The Fate of Human society by Jared Diamond**

"Look Alek all I'm saying is that we could be a gender equal society or even female dominate!"

Alek rolled his eyes and wondered what had gotten into Dylan all of a sudden.

"Oh, I'm very sure if the world was controlled by recipe trade, sewing diplomacy, and tending to the little ones," Alek laughed at his joke once he noticed that Dylan was silent.

"Really Alek? Would you say that if I were a woman?"

"I'm sorry Dylan- what did you just say?" surely his friend wasn't suggesting what he thought he was. As if to answer Dylan leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips before slapping him. Alek stared as she stalked out of the room murmuring something about a "Daft sexist clart head prince"

Stackhouse and the Southern Vampires by Charlene Harris***

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to y'all welcome to our presentation." Alek stared in shock as the southern man "William Compton, but please call me Bill!" talked on about how vampires were very misunderstood and if given the chance could live side by side with the human population. This was all Barlow's fault!

During her months on the _Leviathan _the lady Boffin had noticed that men can lose blood fast from even the smallest wounds, so in an attempt to stop the death rate Dr. Barlow, with the help of Dr. Busk, had fabricated synthetic blood. Despite being synthetic this blood looked, tasted, smelled, and worked just like the real thing. Alek shuddered at the thought of having that unnatural stuff coursing through his veins…inter mingling with his Hapsburg blood.

/Eona by Alice Goodman****

Deryn knew the odds forgetting picked were against her but, she had to be chosen- she just had to! Being the Mirror Dragon eye was the only way someone like her, a cripple, could be or do anything. She cursed he lame hip as she limped through town square- past the market with the young girl and the soldier who fancied each other, past the docks where the you cabin boy fancied his best mate (the most confusing of relation chi's Deryn had ever seen), and past the alleyway where they thieves love a limping distraction on such a slow hot day. She only slowed down once she was near the castle. She had passed everyday and always felt a calling and before she'd never been able to place it. It was the lonely prince that summed her attention, and try as she might his feeling were hard to ignore. Cursing herself Deryn continues.

After all how can you be in love with someone you've never met before?

5. Everafter by Amy Huntley*****

He was surrounded by darkness, unable to move, as the floating objects came into view. Not too long after he was able to float/walk over to the nearest one. It was a scroll of some sort…

As he reached out to touch it the darkness was changed into bright blue skies, a whale and a girl; a beautiful girl that didn't look like a proper young lady but was stunning none the less. Suddenly he remembered everything! His name was Aleksander Von Hahnburg former prince to Austro-Hungarian, husband to former Midship(wo)man Deryn Sharp, and owner of Bovril the percipicatious loris! He was so much…not it was gone…he was dead…

*The Wake trilogy by Lisa Goodman is about a 16 or 17 year old girl named Jamie, and she's a dreamcatcher. She has the ability to go into other peoples dream whether she wants to or not(mostly not). I can't really do this series justice but It's REALLY good!

**Guns, Germs, and Steal: The Fate of Humanity is all about asking 'why' in a way. Going back and looking at history and saying 'Well why didn't they wins this war?' or 'Why didn't they colonize Britain instead of the other way around?' or 'How could they have won this war?' and 'Why didn't they have the technology required to move on from this location.' It's fairly interesting.

***Sookie Stackhouse and the Southern Vampires takes place in a word where Japanese scientists invented s synthetic blood to help wounded and those in need of transfusions. Actually you really want to know? Watch the HBO series!

****Eon is about a teenage girl that disguises herself as a boy in order to try to be the Mirror Dragon Eye's apprentice then later the Mirror Dragon Eye. In the book she meets a prince and befriends him(sound familiar doesn't it?)

*****Everafter is about this girl/woman who's dead and different things she's lost appear and give her the opportunity to go back and change her past.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:) Hi! SO like I said I'm not dead…just…distracted. Okay here's some advice: If you want to get work done and want to have free time- don't going the Westerforum! LOL Read and Review!(even though these are really sucky)**

**All that I'm living for- Evanescence**

In all honesty Deryn had very few good things in her life. Her Da was dead, her relationship with her ma was a fighting one, and she constantly had gut duty but one thing that kept her happy and alive was flying. It was all she lived for and all she needed. She didn't need the flanker prince (she was just a common boy to him) nor did she need love of any kind. All she need was her work and flying and she could lead a happy life...right?

**We are young- 3OH!3**

A series of large vibrations shook Ale's cabin, even Bovril was stirred from his slumber. He ran down to the loading dock just in time to see Dylan and Newkirk heading out.

"And where are you to going?" he asked a little hurt he wasn't invited

"The pub" Dylan shrugged "would have invited you but-"

"We're young. Not old fuddy-duddies like you" Newkirk jabbed and put his arm around Dylan "Come on mate, don't want to miss all the pretty birds do we?' he winked

"uh...yeah later Alek' Dylan speed out blushing then pulled his other friend with his to the dock's "pub"

**Country song- Seether**

Alek was seething. He was made a fool by that lying whore! He would see her passing in the hallway and boil over with anger...she tried desperately to come close to him by saving him from daily "dangers" but it did no good. He couldn't stand the thought let alone the sight of her. She was a stain on his past. He would never want or forgive her, no matter what she had convinced herself.

**Ruler and the Killer- Kid Cudi**

He was paid and the other was poisoned. Two men- one whose tale began that night and the others whose ended. By this point most of the empire had grown tired of him and wanted him gone. France was dead and Terence was no going back. Now, as the killer reported back to his boss he gave the specifics. Only the smallest hint of guilt hit him…


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:) I just put my iPod on shuffle and wrote about whatever ships i thought fit the song :3 I hope you enjoy! read and review with suggestions!**

**(and guest- thankyou! I'll go back and correct that...lord knows I make enough mistakes)**

**DerynXAlek **

**"Lipstick on his collar"- Caro Emerald.**

Deryn sighed and pulled her coat around herself. Freezing, drunk, crestfallen, and lonely she looked out the window to watch the love of her life flirt his way through his wife's suspicions.

"He's never going to be yours, you know." Doug, the bartender she'd grown rather friendly with, said gruffly as he gave her another round. "On the house...for yer troubles."

"Thanks..." She took a long drink. "Alek says he'll tell 'Er one day and come back to Glasgow with me!" She slurs, sounding like a little girl caught up in the tale of Cinderella. "He will one day, I know it."

"Listen sweetie, I hate to tell you, but...he's not leaving his kids and empire for some poor broad he can keep stringing along."

"BUMRAG!" Deryn punched him square in the nose. No one says something like that about her love...no one. "Just because that lipstick on his collar doesn't match mine doesn't mean you can go around accusin' him of such things."

**LillitXAnya (OC)**

**"Sheets"- Tegan and Sarah **

"This isn't fair!" Lillit stomped, rather like a child. "Just listen to me, okay? I promise I won't keep on...no more of that marriage junk, okay?" She persisted.

"Lillit...I just can't, okay? Don't make this harder than it has to be." Anya squeezed her hands.

"You know you feel it too! That rumble in your heart, please, feel it too." The young girl tried desperately...she couldn't take anymore loss.

"Lillit...this was great and there will always be a special place in my heart...but I'm leaving tomorrow, back to the states, and I just know you and I aren't meant for each other. There's someone else for you, I just know it." The Russian nodded to the shadow in the corner of the room listening in.

"Okay..." Lillit bowed here head. "Just...leave."

"Goodbye, Liliyvana*"

"Goodbye, Sargent Bloom. Thank that unit of yours for all their help with the policing...now go."

**Matt(Airborn Series)XDeryn**

**"Kiss the girl"- Chameleon (kinda got away from me, sorry) **

The Leviathan had been sent to the ever so neutral country of Canada, eh!

Deryn had been giddy from the first she heard the news, and as soon as they hit port. Once they landed and were given permission to roam, giving her word her and Alek wouldn't run off to help another rebellion, she ran right to where he said he would be!

"DERYN!" Matty hollered at her and ran enveloping his skinny friend in a huge hug.

"Matty, Matty!" She damn near sobbed. They were old friends, old crushes, but they were new people. Was he still her Matty? Her co-pilot...her...friend?

**HansXHoffman**

**"Basketcase"- Greenday **

Hans sighed, rubbing his forehead as he paced the floor of his small cabin once more. It seemed to be growing smaller and smaller by the minute...and that smell! He couldn't take it, he was losing it here in this damn ship...if he had to stay one more day he'd fling himself of the nearest window and- he shuddered.

"Hans?" Hoffman asked, clasping his shoulder. "You alright?"

"No...I think I just...need a break from this place."

"I think we all do," he hugged his good friend, sending shivered down both mens' spines.

"Yeah...a break" Hans blushed.

**NewkirkXDeryn (one-sided)**

"Oh well, oh well"- Mayday Parade.

Newkirk sighed. He'd tried his best...but he hadn't noticed him. He never would.

No, as long as Dylan had his prince he was happy, while Newkirk was sleepless.

He'd become almost numb...why did god make HIS sin so painful and Dylan's so sweet?

"I guess I'll see you in Hell, maybe you'll notice me then."

*lilyvana- pronounced "lily-vānā


End file.
